1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices generally described as bedding. In particular the present invention provides a specific construction for forming of a pillow encasing member preferably formed of cotton for extending about a pillow for protecting of the pillow, keeping the pillow itself sanitary and facilitating removal and replacement of the pillowcase for cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been patented on bedding and other pillow encasing members for providing pillowcase constructions. These numerous designs show various types of means including devices for attaching of pillows with respect to beds and different types of manners of securing and enclosing a pillowcase over a pillow. None of the designs shows the configuration of the present invention.
Examples of such patents showing these designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,343,881 patented Jun. 15, 1920 to I. Christensen on a "Bedspread"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,270 patented Mar. 22, 1921 to J. Borland on a "Cushion"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,061 patented Sep. 2, 1930 to G. Bertha on a "Duplex Pillow Slip"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,023 patented Apr. 12, 1932 to E. M. Ehni on a "Pillowcase Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,999 patented Oct. 15, 1940 to I. S. De Woskin and assigned to Erex Non-Allergic Products Company on a "Pillowcase Closure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,373 patented Feb. 21, 1978 to F. Garofalo and assigned to F. Garofalo Electric Co., Inc. on a "System For Attaching Pillow To X-Ray Table"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,784 patented Jan. 12, 1982 to P. Cohen on a "Pillow-Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,371 patented Mar. 24, 1987 to B. Hahn on "Bed Linens With Releasable Fasteners"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,286 patented Aug. 25, 1987 to L. Miker, Jr. on a "Pillow Having Storage Compartments"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,154 patented Mar. 28, 1989 to J. Grimes on a "Beach Pillow"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,669 patented Sep. 12, 1989 to C. Jones on an "Atraumatic Pillow And Pillowcase"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,543 patented May 15, 1990 to M. Hoss et al on a "Sheet With Attached Cover And Removable Pillowcases And Impermeable Sheet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,928 patented Feb. 4, 1992 to A. Skillington on a "Pillowcase Formed Of Elastic Fabric"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,533 patented Mar. 31, 1992 to M. Bland on a "Partial Pillow Cover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,117 patented Jul. 7, 1992 to R. Bridges on a "Pillow Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,238 patented Mar. 16, 1993 to L. Clute on an "Infant Support Pillow".